The Dragonkin Realm
The Dragonkin Realm is Chapter 24 of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Shops ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Armory Vendor Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Armory Vendor Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Armory Vendor Secret Shop This is the last Secret Shop in the game. It is located on the lone plains tile at the very edge of the map in the mountains in the southwest. Like the Secret Shop in chapter 21, this one contains a variety of stat boosting items. Of note is the fact that Boots can be purchased to increase movement range. In the DS version, they are replaced by three Arms Scroll's, allowing one to boost weapon ranks for one or multiple units considerably. Secret Shop Merchandise ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Seraph Robe - 2550g *Dracoshield - 2550g *Talisman - 2550g *Boots - 2550g ''Shadow Dragon'' *Dracoshield x3 - 2,500g *Talisman x3 - 2,500g *Seraph Robe x3 - 2,500g *Arms Scroll x3 - 2,500g Enemy Reinforcements *A Bishop, Hero, Pegasus Knight and three Manaketes will appear from the surrounding Forts from turn 7 and every three turns after that (10, 13, 16, e.t.c), Until either the boss is defeated, or turn 50 has passed. Comments Seeing as the title of this chapter is "The Dragonkin Realm," you can expect there to be a decent amount of manakete in this chapter, and luckily there is an armory near your deployment that sells dragonpikes and wyrmslayers if you have run out of dragon-slaying weaponry (DS only.) The Falchion and Tiki’s Divinestone would also comes in handy here. While Elice starts off with the Aum Staff in the original, the remakes place it in a little temple with one chest In the southwest of the map. However, there is a thief who starts off closer to the temple than your army does, so it is important to kill the thief before he makes off with the staff. A ballistician such as Beck or possibly Jake is useful for taking out the thief. There is a small passageway over which you can cross the mountains to the south of your deployment if you wish to send some units in that way, although it can be somewhat cramped and risky, seeing as there are a couple snipers and mage dragons on the other side of the passage, which is important to note as mage dragons are immune to magic (the boss, Xemcel, is a mage dragon as well). However, one or multiple flying classes armed with dragonpike can be used to defeat the boss instantly and claim the castle without being harmed except by the boss itself. Extra *If you want to advance to the DS-exclusive Gaiden Chapter (Chapter 24x: The Alterspire) you must have Tiki dead (or not recruited) and the Falchion not in possession, although you can have Tiki killed and then resurrect her with the Aum Staff later. Conversely, note that while there is no benefit to having allies fall in the original, the staff can only be used to resurrect an ally on this chapter, so if a fallen friend needs to be revived, be sure to bring Eris and escort her to the southern temple. Gallery FE11 Chapter 24 Opening.png|Chapter 24 opening CG. File:FE1 Chapter 24.png|The Dragonkin Realm as appeared in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Category:Shadow Dragon chapters